Earth Manipulation
The power to manipulate elements derived from earth. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Solid Manipulation. Also Called *Earthbending *Earth Element Control *Earth Release/Doton *Geokinesis *Seismokinesis *Terrakinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. Applications *Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through earth or leaving a tunnel. **Earth Swimming *Cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand. *Earth Attacks *Earth Detection *Earth Generation *Geo-Telekinesis **Geokinetic Flight **Geokinetic Surfing *Manipulate the properties of earthen materials. **Ground Liquification **Polish earthen material. **Repair objects of earthen material. *Tectonic Plate Manipulation *Terrakinetic Constructs Techniques *Burying *Earth Absorption *Earth Augmentation *Earth Aura *Earth Communication *Earth Defense *Earth Empowerment *Earth Mimicry *Earth Portal Creation *Earth Transmutation *Geokinetic Combat *Geokinetic Invisibility *Geokinetic Regeneration *Geomancy *Ground Rupturing *Healing Earth *Petrification *Seismic Sense to detect/perceive vibrations in the earth. *Stone Scrying *Terraportation *Unearth Variations *Alloy Manipulation - control alloys. *Asphalt Manipulation - control asphalt. *Black Earth Manipulation *Calcium Manipulation - control calcium. *Carbon Manipulation - control carbon. *Clay Manipulation - control clay. *Coal Manipulation - control coal. *Conceptual Earth Manipulation *Concrete Manipulation - control concrete. *Cosmic-Earth Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation - control crystalline materials. *Death Earth Manipulation *Demonic Earth Manipulation *Divine Earth Manipulation *Dust Manipulation - control dust particles. **Lunar Dust Manipulation - control lunar dust. *Earth Embodiment *Earth Energy Manipulation *Earth Magic *Empathic Earth Manipulation *Esoteric Earth Manipulation *Fossil Manipulation - control fossils. *Glass Manipulation - control silica. *Ground Manipulation - control the ground. *Life Earth Manipulation *Liquid Ground Manipulation - control quicksand, liquefied soil and quick clay. *Magma Manipulation - control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids. *Metal Manipulation - control metals. *Mineral Manipulation - control minerals and rocks. *Mud Manipulation - control mud. *Oil Manipulation - control natural oils from within the earth. *Putty Manipulation - control putties. *Primordial Earth Manipulation *Psychic Earth Manipulation *Pure Earth Manipulation *Salt Manipulation - control salt. *Sand Manipulation - control silicate particles of the earth. *Soil Manipulation - control dirt and soil. *Spiritual Earth Manipulation Universe Variations Some universes include Plant Manipulation as a form of earth manipulation. Associations *Architecture Manipulation *Ash Manipulation control the ashes as they become part of the soil. **Smoke Manipulation smoke is basically microscopic ash. *Cave Manipulation *Earth Boundary *Earth Weaponry **Earth Artillery *Elemental Manipulation *Erosion Manipulation *Geoelectricity Manipulation *Geomagnetism Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Hill Manipulation *Mountain Manipulation *Paint Manipulation *Plains Manipulation *Solid Manipulation **Asteroid Belt Manipulation *Terrain Manipulation *Valley Manipulation *Underworld Lordship - the underworld is often said to reside under the earth. As one of the classical Elements, Earth is associated with: *Autumn Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Melancholy Manipulation *Pleasure Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create earth, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. *May have to be/stay in contact with the earth. *Glass and artificial solids may be hard or impossible to control. *Geokinetic Immunity *May not be able to control extraterrestrial (Alien) earthen elements. *Earthen materials may be weak against erosion caused by water, ice or air. Known Users See Also: Dishing Out Dirt. *Golem (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Nature Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries